And it will bring you happiness
by Gymnast204
Summary: Post-season 4 Finale. Cuddy/House/Wilson/Amber angst. Please read and review!


**Happiness **

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! All belongs to the writers of House! I just played a little with the characters.

Songfic based on song 'Happiness' by Grant Lee Buffalo from Season 1 Episode 'Babies and Bathwater'

Summary: A late post-finale songfic! Read and Review!! Cuddy/House/Wilson/Amber angst!

A/N: Happiness may be hard to find, however, **reviews** are easy to do! So please do it!!

--

**Nevermind me 'cause I've been dead Out of my body been out of my head**

_"Well, you can't always get what you want.."_

An increasingly distant conversation drifted past his subconsciousas he slowly opened his eyes to a bright hospital room. A dull throbbing repeatedly knocked him over the head.

'_Damn. What I wouldn't do for a Vicodin right now...'_

**Never mind the songs they hum  
Don't want to sing along  
There's nothin' that I said**

He looked up, Wilson was standing in the doorway, his expression somber, then he turned around and walked away without a word spoken between them. It ripped through House's heart to know how much he risked and sacrificed to try and save her. Amber had died anyway. What was the point? What had it done? Nothing. Plain and simple. Wilson had already made a decision the moment he asked House to risk his life for her. For _her. _

**That'll bring you happiness happiness  
Is hard to come by I confess  
I'm bad at this thing happiness  
If you find it share it with the rest of us**

No sooner had his eyes watered up, did a searing red flash of pain slash across his eyes, evoking a sharp gasp. This roused Cuddy from her dozing state by his bedside.

Fearing for a problem, she quickly took his vitals. Sp02 sats were good at 97, heart rate was a little high but within range. Normal sinus rhythm, no fever, normal BGL, respirations were of adequate rate and volume with symmetrical chest excursion without any sign of dyspnea, and pupils were equal, round, and reactive to light.

'_So far so good.' _ She thought to herself as she resumed her position at his side.

**  
Nevermind the words that came  
Out of my mouth when all that I could feel was pain  
The difference in the two of us  
Comes down to the way  
You rise over things I just put down**

" House, you're improving. You'll soon be--"

"Amber is dead." He interrupted her. Voice flat, clear of emotion.

Cuddy gave a sad nod and cleared her throat.

"Foreman called time of death a little over an hour ago."

"Wilson was here.. But he left." House swallowed and took a breath. He couldn't say anything else; cursing himself as he felt a familiar wave of emotion as a lump rose in his throat. Too tired to fight it, House looked away and let out a sharp sob.

Cuddy put a comforting hand in his. "House.."

He refused still, to meet her eyes, but kept a steady grip of her hand.

**That'll bring you happiness happiness  
Is hard to come by I confess  
I'm bad at this thing happiness  
If you find it share it with the rest of us  
Rest of us**

"House, the accident was not your fault..There were so many factors in that situation beyond your control.."She said as gently as she could without being demeaning. She could see him starting to fight to regain his emotional stability. She continued on. "House, you didn't kill Amber.."

"I doubt Wilson will share the same opinion." He said bitterly through the tears.

"House, by making that diagnosis, by remembering what had happened.. You gave Wilson and Amber time to say good-bye to each other. She would have thanked you for that."

**Ooh ooh ooh**

Nevermind me 'cause I've been dead  
Out of my body been out of my head  
Nevermind the curse I wore  
Proud like a badge  
Till it just don't shine no more

Cuddy sat by his side for a few minutes longer and held his hand until the flow of tears had ceased. Then, taking a cool damp cloth she wiped his forehead, then gently wiped it over his red-rimmed eyes, wiping away the remaining tears from his cheeks.

"Gee Cuddy, a spongebath? No dinner first?" He attempted to make a joke, but it quickly fell flat. She raised an eyebrow and turned to leave.

"Cuddy.."

She turned.

"I, um." He glanced away breifly before meeting her eyes again and cleared his throat. "Thank you.."

"I'll be here if you need me House."

**That'll bring you happiness happiness  
Is hard to come by I confess  
I'm bad at this thing happiness  
If you find it share it with the rest of us  
Rest of us  
**

REVIEW!! PLEASE! It'll make my day if you do :)


End file.
